RADICAL PROTESTORS ARE TRYING TO REDO 1968 IN MINNESOTA
by Jaxhawk Forty years ago in Chicago the anti-war protesters ruined the Democratic convention with their anarchist riots, and with it went any chance to win the Presidential election the following November. The radical left, unlike the Obfuscating Lame Stream Media has a good memory about this event. So good that were their efforts, they are trying to wreak havoc on the Republicans in Minnesota, as they did in Chicago, with hopes of the same results! At least 250 people were arrested outside the Republican Convention last night as police used tear gas and pepper spray to disperse rioters attacking property and blocking roads in protest at the war in Iraq. They had come in their thousands – grandmothers, veterans, young families and even disgruntled Republicans bearing banners and peace flags. And for the most part, the demonstrations passed off peacefully. But once the main antiwar march had finished, splinter groups embarked on a violent rampage, smashing windows, slashing car tyres, throwing bottles and even attacking Republican delegates attending the nearby Xcel Centre. Many of those involved identified themselves to reporters as anarchists. These protesters, some clad in black, wreaked havoc by damaging property and starting at least one fire. The Minnesota National Guard sent 150 soldiers to help police tackle the riots, which flared as delegates were assembling in St. Paul for the four-day meeting Terry Butts, a former Alabama Supreme Court justice who is a convention delegate, was on a bus taking delegates to the arena when a brick thrown through a window sprayed glass on him and two others. Mr Butts said he wasn’t hurt. “It just left us a little shaken,” he said. “It was sort of a frightening moment because it could have been a bomb or a Molotov cocktail." Five people were arrested for lighting a rubbish bin on fire and pushing it into a police car, St. Paul police spokesman Tom Walsh said. Of those arrested, 119 faced possible felony charges. At least four journalists were among those detained, including Associated Press photographer Matt Rourke and Amy Goodman, host of Democracy Now!, a nationally syndicated public radio and TV news program. source: Hannah Strange's article and London TimeS And the radical were not satisfied to just demonstrate outside the Convention hall. They dropped cement bags on buses taking delegates to the convention from overpasses on the freeway! The following is a report from Gateway Pundit; "The bus I was riding was hit with cement bags that the anarchists were throwing off the overpasses down on the interstate. The anarchists missed the bus in front of us and nailed our bus with a direct hit". " Chicago ‘68 doomed the candidacy of Hubert Humphrey and set off shock waves of reform. For the Left, Chicago ‘68 hastened the demise of SDS and intensified the revolutionary fervor that would spawn street violence and bombings. For the media, Chicago ‘68 created a deep suspicion of the state and its minions. For Chicago, Chicago ‘68 weakened support for the last of the big-city bosses and fanned the flames of political reform. This blog is to remind those who forgot that Bill Ayers and Bernadine Dorn, both friends and associates of Barrack Obama,founded the Weathermen. Weatherman, known colloquially as the Weathermen and later the Weather Underground Organization, was an American radical left organization founded in 1969 by leaders and members who split from the Students for a Democratic Society (SDS). The group organized a riot in Chicago in 1969 and bombed buildings in the 1970s. They took their name from the lyric "You don't need a weatherman to know which way the wind blows," from the Bob Dylan song Subterranean Homesick Blues. They also used this lyric as the title of a position paper they distributed at an SDS convention in Chicago on June 18, 1969, as part of a special edition of New Left Notes. The Weathermen were initially part of the Revolutionary Youth Movement (RYM) within the SDS, splitting from the RYM's Maoists by claiming there was no time to build a vanguard party and that revolutionary war against the United States government and the capitalist system should begin immediately. Their founding document called for the establishment of a "white fighting force" to be allied with the "Black Liberation Movement" and other "anti-colonial" movements1 to achieve "the destruction of US imperialism and achieve a classless world: world communism."source:Wikapedia The Weathermen are responsible for multiple terrorist acts, including the bombings of the U.S. Capitol, the Pentagon, Ft. Dix and office buildings in various U.S. cities. In fact, the group claimed credit for 12 terrorist bombings between 1970 and 1974 alone; and while no innocent civilians were killed: But I doubt their protest and resort to violence will help elect their "savior". Too many people are tired of violence in the streets by people who preach Peace and Love, but resort to violence outside the boundaries of Democratic reform!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 2, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: RADICALS Opinions Category: PROTEST Opinions Category: CONVENTION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.